


Anything For a Blush

by ashwritesstuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/pseuds/ashwritesstuff
Summary: “What is it, Brienne?” Jaime asked, concern growing in his voice.“I…I need your help with something,” Brienne replied, with an air of nervousness. “Could you come over in about an hour?”“I’ll be there,” Jaime assured her.





	Anything For a Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Another Friday Fast Fic from me, albeit almost a week late. This time with the prompt, “Anything for a blush” from Isola_Caramella. I was challenged by JulieofTarth. This was also graciously beta read by her, with my thanks. Enjoy!

Jaime’s phone rang. He had been half-dozing in the warm afternoon sun that was spilling through his window. Jaime had stretched out on the sofa, leonine as he basked in the golden rays. Reaching for the phone, he mumbled a sleepy, “Hello?” into the receiver.

 

“Jaime?” a deep feminine voice resonated into his ear. The familiar tones broke him out of his sleepy stupor and made him sit up with a start.

 

“Brienne?” Jaime spoke, shaking his head as if he were trying to rattle the slumber out of his head.

 

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Brienne apologized.

 

“Not at all, Wench,” Jaime fibbed as he ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing tangles from his mane. “What’s up?”

 

“Well…” Brienne started. Jaime thought she sounded a bit flustered.

 

“What is it, Brienne?” Jaime asked, concern growing in his voice.

 

“I…I need your help with something,” Brienne replied, with an air of nervousness.

 

“Of course,” Jaime replied. “When do you need me?”

 

“Could you come over in about an hour?” Brienne asked.

 

“I’ll be there,” Jaime assured her. “Do I need to bring anything?”

 

“Just yourself,” Brienne spoke hurriedly. Jaime started to ask what exactly she needed help with, but she said, “See you in an hour,” and hung up before he could say another word. Brienne was not usually so cagey. Jaime stroked his beard as he thought. Whatever she needed his assistance with might be sensitive. Smacking his mouth and tasting the nap breath within, Jaime decided a shower and toothbrushing were in order before his visit with his favorite Wench, his best friend, his favorite person, the love of his life…

 

Jaime felt a shudder cascade over his body. Even the thought of helping Brienne with a chore was enough to send his mind reeling. Spending any time with her was the highlight of his day, but something felt different about this. Jaime steeled himself for whatever was to come.

 

***

 

Jaime arrived at Brienne’s house an hour later, excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins. He’d taken care to freshen up, applying his favorite cologne, _I Dreamed of You_. He was sure Brienne liked it too. She always seemed to stand or sit a little closer to him when he wore it. Jaime rapped on her door and Brienne answered quickly.

 

“Hey Wench,” Jaime purred, pulling his best friend in for a warm hug. Jaime loved that Brienne was not so small in his arms that he felt like he could hug her tightly without crushing her. She was his size and her body felt perfect in his arms.

 

“Hi Jaime,” Brienne murmured into his hair. Jaime felt a tingle run up and down his spine at her words. His arms tightened around her waist of their own accord. His remaining hand reached up to stroke her hair. Brienne lingered in his arms only a moment.

 

“I need your opinion on something,” Brienne said, pulling away, but still resting her hands on his shoulders. Before Jaime could say anything in response, Brienne rushed off in the direction her bedroom. “I’ll be right back,” she called as she shut her bedroom door. What Brienne would require his opinion on was beyond his comprehension. One of the things he loved the most about Brienne was her confidence. She never had a problem putting him in his place in fencing class or expressing her opinion on any matter. The fact that she had been so reserved about her invitation today was unusual.

 

Jaime gazed at the living room décor, lost in thought, waiting for Brienne to return. The door to Brienne’s bedroom opened slowly, and Jaime felt his breath hitch and eyes widen, intoxicated with admiration and love for his wench.

 

The door opened gradually to divulge Brienne’s leg, inch by inch. His best friend stepped into the doorway, the slit in her deep blue dress revealing her incredibly long legs. Had they always been that long? The woman had legs for days. Jaime felt his face turn Lannister crimson and the temperature of the room seemed to rise twenty degrees.

 

“Jaime, do you think this dress looks okay? I have to attend a charity banquet for work next week and…” Brienne stopped mid-sentence, noticing the reddening of Jaime’s complexion. “Are you alright?” she asked confusedly.

 

In response, Jaime closed the distance between them and placed a firm, but gentle kiss on Brienne’s lips.

 

“Brienne, you should wear this dress all the time,” Jaime said, resting his arms around her waist. A wide, toothy grin spread across Brienne’s face, along with a blush of her own. She responded by kissing Jaime again in return.

 

“I’ll do anything to see you blush like that again, Jaime,” Brienne giggled. “I’ve never even seen you remotely embarrassed before. I was also going to ask you to accompany me to the banquet.”

 

“Anything for a blush,” Jaime smiled, kissing her again.

 


End file.
